Annie Brackett (1978)
"This has not been my night" :―Annie Brackett to Laurie Strode after she sees Annie is only wearing a shirt and underwear Anne Marie "Annie" Brackett (April 15, 1961 - October 31, 1978) appeared in 1978's Halloween and was played by Nancy Loomis. Biography Annie Brackett was born to Leigh and Joanne Brackett on April 15, 1961 in Peoria, Illinois. Her family eventually moved to Haddonfield, Illinois, where she attended Haddonfield High School. Her best friends were Laurie Strode and Lynda Van Der Klok. She also had a boyfriend named Paul. Annie occasionally babysat for children in her neighborhood, which Lynda claimed she only did so she had a place to be with her boyfriend, Paul. She was well-known around school due to her sarcastic sense of humor and for always being in a rushing mood for no reason. She was also known for the fact that she was one of the few girls at school to not wear a bra. Annie normally didn't think of evil topics such as rape and murder as she heard enough of her father's stories of when he worked in Columbus and thus whenever she did hear something like that, she would tune it out. On Halloween 1978, Annie was walking home from school with her friends, talking about how her plans were ruined when she found out that Paul was grounded for the night. While this was going on, a car sped down the road past them. Annie yelled at the driver and he screeched to a halt. Eventually he went on his way. The girls then continued on with their plans for the night as Lynda was planning to also come over to the Wallaces with her boyfriend, Bob Simms. Lynda left the girls once she reached her house and Laurie then spotted the same man who stopped when Annie yelled at him. Laurie told Annie of this who went to investigate, but discovered nothing. She joked with Laurie that she managed to "scare another one away". She then arrived home where she called Laurie shortly afterwards. At first as a joke, she was chewing gum on the phone, not saying anything. This scared Laurie who hung up the phone. A few seconds later, Annie called again to tell her that she was going to pick Laurie up at 6:00 PM. Before they arrived at their babysitting jobs, Annie and Laurie decided to smoke marijuana which Laurie clearly wasn't too experienced with. They talked of their plans for the kids while Annie teased Laurie about being so innocent. Annie then spotted her dad at Nichols' Hardware Store where her father had been investigating a recent break-in. Annie told Laurie to quickly get rid of the joint and to remain calm. They stopped and talked to Sheriff Brackett who told them that he believed kids were responsible for the break-in, and Annie retorted by accusing him of blaming everything on kids. As the girls left, they started to talk about an upcoming dance where Laurie wanted to take Bennett Tramer while Annie was telling her that it wasn't a big deal to ask a guy out to the dance. Unknown to both girls, serial killer Michael Myers was following them to the Doyle and Wallace homes. As soon as Annie arrived at the Wallaces' home, she got Lindsey Wallace to watch a movie while she called Ben Tramer and made popcorn. After she was done talking to him, she called Laurie to tell her that Ben was also attracted to her. Laurie, who was clearly upset at Annie for telling Ben about her feelings, started to get angry with Annie. During this, Annie accidentally spilled hot butter on her clothes and told Laurie she would talk to her later. She grabbed a shirt while she finished up with the popcorn. Afterwards, she went to the outdoor laundry cottage to clean her clothes. Little did she know that she was being stalked by Michael. While washing her clothes, she received a telephone call from her boyfriend Paul who wanted her to pick him up so they could go out. Annie tried to leave the laundry room, but Michael closed the door and it was locked shut. She tried to call out for Lindsey who couldn't hear her as she was busy watching a movie. She tried to climb out the window, but wound up stuck. She shouted for Lindsey who came out and unlocked the laundry room door. Paul called again and told Annie that his parents had left and he was now free to do whatever he wanted. Annie was excited by this news and wanted him to come over. She had to pick him up, but first she needed to get rid of Lindsey. Annie took her across the street to Tommy Doyle's house where she made a deal with Laurie. If Laurie watched Lindsey for the night, she would call Ben Tramer in the morning so Laurie wouldn't feel as uncomfortable with him. Laurie agreed to this plan and Annie went back to the Wallace house to get her car and pick up Paul. Once she got inside her vehicle, she noticed that all of the windows were fogged up. Suddenly, Michael Myers appeared in the back seat behind her and began strangling her. Annie tried to get help by honking her horn, but he continued strangling her and after choking her nearly to death, he finished her off by slicing her throat with a knife. He brought her body back into the Wallace house and hid her body. After killing Lynda and Bob. Michael took Annie's corpse up the stairs into the master bedroom. He laid her out on in front of the stolen graveyard headstone of his own late sister, Judith Myers. Laurie discovered Annie's body a short later while fleeing from Michael. Her body was discovered by Deputy Gary Hunt who had to tell her father the grim news about his daughter. As her body was being wheeled on a stretcher out of the house, Sheriff Brackett made a positive ID on her and closed his daughter's still open eyes. Annie Brackett's funeral was held on November 5th, 1978 at the Mt. Sinclair Cemetery. Annie would later appear in a dream of Laurie's in 2001, during her incarceration in Grace Anderson Sanitarium. Laurie wondered what life would be like if Michael had never found her. In this alternate universe, Annie was alive and well with a young son. She asked Laurie if she could watch over her child in 1988. Laurie imagined teaching at Hillcrest Academy ten years later where she saw Annie with blood on her, writing SAMHAIN on the chalkboard. "Annie" told Laurie that if she were smarter, she would have stopped Michael from killing her. Laurie saw Michael kill "Annie" before she returned to reality and continued waiting for Michael in the real world. Trivia *Annie's social security number was 893-32-5987. *Annie's corpse was attended by Roland Baker from 10:30 PM on October 31, 1978 to 11:45 PM on the same night. Category:Females died in the movies Category:Characters from Halloween (1978) Category:Daughters Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Girlfriends Category:Daughter of Heroes Category:Died with Honor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Teenager Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Rated R Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:About Females